The Best You Never Had
by Misery Loathes Company
Summary: It's the day of Martha's wedding to Tom but all is not as it seems as something goes a bit awry.But what is, if the Doctor is involved? Might contain grammatical & spelling errors due to it being unbeta-ed.T/Martha & T, contains a line from The Odyssey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first DW fic and a multi-chapter thing.  
It's been revised, but after having watched TEoT 2, I still plan on including Tom in it.  
And please review to let me know what you think!!!**

**_

* * *

_**

***********************************************************The Best You Never Had**********************************************************

_

* * *

_

JUNE 25, 9:A.M, EARTH

* * *

Dawn rose fresh and rosy-fingered. And Martha Jones, M.D and Medical specialist to U.N.I.T, woke up to the sound of her bedside alarm clock blaring "rise and shine, you're on cloud nine!" That was just typical of the annoying but effective talking clock, courtesy of Leo, on her eighteenth birthday.

"Urgh", groaning she said to no one in particular, "remind me never to go to bachelorette parties with Tish." Massaging the thousands of anvils digging into her brain she gradually lifted the bed sheets off her body and stumbled out of bed.

On her way to the bathroom, in search for some aspirin, she came to a sudden halt in front of her wardrobe.

"Oh. My. God." Staring her right in the face was her Wedding Dress. The Dress she had to wear to her marriage with Tom in exactly three hours.

"I can't believe I forgot I'm meant to be getting married TODAY!" She gasped aloud. "Oh my god, I am so gonna kill Tish for getting me drunk!" All the while muttering under her breath, Martha made her way to the bathroom, took some painkillers, had a shower and applied the appropriate lotions to her body before waiting (albeit a little excited and overwhelmed) for her Mother and Sister to help her get ready.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang signalling the arrival of her family. As this was her wedding day, Martha resolved that she would not spoil it for herself by bickering with her sister. Or for that matter, have anybody else spoil it for her.

She opened the door for her mother who entered as usual, speaking to her in an exasperated manner. "Where were you? Do you know how many times I phoned you?" She continued with the barrage of questions as she walked past her into the lounge.

"Hi, Sis'…" Tish announced her entrance and giving a quick peck on the cheek, traipsed past Martha, still carrying on with her conversation on her cell phone. That was Tish for you, always the outgoing and confident person. Although since The Year That Never Was, she had become more mature and a lot more world-wary.

Martha was just about to close the door when a bunch of women, clad in candyfloss coloured salon uniforms walked in, armed with make-up, hair straighteners and the rest of the bridal armoury. Martha realizing that all the equipment was for her, she donned on her housecoat and steadied herself to be subjected to pruning and primping.

* * *

The Doctor dressed in his 'James Bond' suit, stood in the console room of the TARDIS, basking in the soft cyan glow, to go to the wedding of one of his favourite companions. His hearts clenched painfully when he remembered how happy she looked while brandishing _that _ring in his face while chatting happily to Donna, oblivious to his internal battle of whether or not he should whisk her off to some distant planet.

As he stood there, staring into space thinking of that day, he remembered once again of how all his companions, human or otherwise, left him whether by choice or not. All his companions, no, Family as Sarah-Jane, so eloquently put it…Susan, Ace, Adric, Jo, Grace, Rose, Martha, Donna…always left him.

Alone.

Alone and lonely for all of eternity…

"Ow", yelping he pulled his hand off the console. "Weeell, you know what I mean, old girl", said the Doctor thinking of Gallifrey. His voice held a hint of sadness and the TARDIS noting this took on a soothing, humming tone.

The Doctor, suddenly remembering where he ought to be and masking his external grief and solitude, began his manic dance round the console. Setting the coordinates and babbling into thin air about how he was never good at weddings, especially his own and bananas for some bizarre reason, he pressed the helmic regulator, pressed a few buttons, something that looked suspiciously like a bicycle crank and "down goes that lever", he shouted whilst grinning manically. And with that, a metallic whirring sounded and the Time Rotor began to move up and down preparing to dematerialize.

For what seemed like a whole minute, time froze. Then, as if from far away, laughter echoed down the corridors of the TARDIS. There were happy voices claiming that their mother's sonic screwdriver was much better than their father's. Hearing this, the Doctor turned around sharply to see himself, hologram-like, holding a five-year-old boy in his arms and a girl no older than ten smiling jubilantly.

"Dad", she said, "Mum is so going to get you back for saying that she doesn't know how to use a sonic screwdriver."

At this, the hologram-Doctor looked putout and started pouting. No longer had he finished exhibiting his brilliantly practiced pout, there came the sound of echoing footsteps and the hologram-Doctor visibly paled. Before getting a chance to identify the woman who would frighten him to the core and elicit a peal of renewed giggles from the children, the people faded away, leaving nothing but a faint echo in their wake.

Before the Doctor could so much as figure out the puzzle, the TARDIS zapped him and he decided to leave it until a later time it.

* * *

A few seconds later the TARDIS, for what must have been the first time in centuries, landed gently by the pavement next to St Giles' Church. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor checked all the scanners making sure that nothing was amiss or that there were not any erratic surges in the rift in Cardiff (he didn't want to be in the wrong books with Martha), bounded out the TARDIS breathing in the fresh air, secretly hoping an alien invasion would stop Martha from marrying _that doctor_.

Unbeknownst to the Doctor, a faint ethereal golden glow appeared round the console; much like the vortex energy Rose had absorbed, and dissipated into small shimmering icicles.

Ensuring that his "Mask" was firmly in place, the Doctor walked up the gravel path. There Martha's family, Captain Jack Harkness, Sarah-Jane, Luke and that 'Tim' fellow met him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Tish." The Doctor greeted them first. Francine walked towards the Doctor, and the Doctor well… being the Doctor, instantly cowered under her gaze and lifted his gangly arms slightly to protect his 'boyish good looks'. But much to the surprise of the Jones' and Co and to the Doctor's delight, she hugged him and whispered into his ear, "I think she still loves you Doctor." Perplexed the Doctor turned to ask her what she meant by that, but it was time for the families and guests to congregate into the church.

Martha's family and friends along with the Doctor sat together in the front rows. Tish, the Maid of Honour, with two bridesmaids stood at the front dressed in her beautiful lavender V-cut dress showing off her curves, curled hair hanging round her shoulders loosely and cream stiletto shoes. Tom stood on the other side looking immaculate in his tuxedo with two Best men beside him.

As the organs struck up, the huge double oak doors were pulled open and Martha walked in looking magnificent. She had her hair up, with ringlets twisted in a complex bun with small white flowers pinned into it. She wore a chiffon A-line off-shoulder dress with intricately designed embroidery at the top. The dress swirled around her feet and she wore an elbow length veil accentuating her fine features. In her hands, she held a bouquet of light red, pink and yellow peonies tied off with a glittering white ribbon.

The Doctor looked on forlornly, drinking in each feature, every curve, and every mundane or unimportant detail before she settled into her new married life with Tom.

* * *

As Martha reached halfway down the aisle, her vision started to blur and before she could scream or even shout for Tom, she landed on something soft and entered the inviting dark abyss.

* * *

As Martha reached halfway down the aisle, The Doctor realized that something was seriously wrong. And before he could get out of his seat, he heard the whirring sound of the TARDIS engines. The TARDIS materialized around Martha and after a few brief moments where everyone stared at the blue box, mouths agape, Martha along with the TARDIS disappeared. The Doctor turned around in his seat fearing the worst, and sure enough, the whole Jones' family stared back at him, confusion and anger written on their faces.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please review? =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I forgot to write one previously, so here goes. This fic is dedicated to LunaSolTerra, for giving me the ideas. Also, a huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and/or put this fic on alert.**

"_DAWN ROSE FRESH AND ROSY-FINGERED" - belongs to the famous poet Homer and is from the epic poem 'The Odyssey'.  
__St. Giles church is situated in Ashtead, Guildford and seemed appropriate as Martha's wedding location. Again, these fics will be unbeta'ed 'till the foreseeable future._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ DOCTOR WHO IS PART OF THE BBC AND UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS ANY PROFIT MADE. THIS DICLAIMER APPLIES TO All CURRENT AND FUTURE FICS WRITTEN BY MOI. _

* * *

_JUNE 25, 12:45 P:M EARTH_**

* * *

**

"Doctor…?" Francine uttered in a voice with thinly veiled anger. "What have you done with my daughter?"

"What…? What!" The Doctor asked of no one, running his hands through his already wild hair and making it stand on end even more, much like a porcupine.

Francine walked in front of the Doctor and the Doctor sensing dangerous intentions towards him, stopped before voicing his one of many famous and maddeningly brilliant rants, even if he did say so himself.

The Doctor, frightened of receiving another of the Jones' slaps, started pacing and tried to avert the oncoming storm. "Well Mrs. Jones. It seems we have another runaway bride on our hands now, don't we?"

The death glare, which Francine was aiming his way, instead of softening, just deepened.

A crack like a gunshot sounded and the Doctor was left yelping in just as many hours. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Jack, Sarah Jane and Luke sniggering behind their hands, momentarily having forgotten the apparent crisis and/or alien invasion.

The Doctor started towards them but stopped mid-step when he heard a soft buzzing noise. Thinking it was the bees disappearing again, he turned around, and instead felt his pocket shuddering. Remembering he still had Martha's old phone he quickly dug around his 'bigger on the inside' pockets and retrieved it.

"It's Martha", he threw over his shoulder to the mixture of questioning and anxious glances.

"Doctor…? It's Martha. Where--?" As soon as he heard her voice, his hearts soared knowing that she was safe, not that the TARDIS would ever hurt her friends. However, the newfound joy was short-lived as he heard the thud of the phone and the connection was lost.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Martha woke up to the haunting melody of a strange yet beautiful song. Rubbing her eyes to remove the last vestiges of her blurred vision, she leaned up on her elbows. Still in her wedding dress, Martha realized that she was on board the TARDIS in her old room. The room still looked like the last time she had left it (perfume bottles and books on her dresser and a double bed in the centre), on that fateful day on Messaline. Tears sprung to her eyes when she remembered Jenny, the Doctor would never have been alone had she still been alive.

And Donna. Brave Donna, who would never remember how important she was, how brilliant she could have been and how fantastic she would be, whichever path she followed.

Before succumbing to the tears, Martha decided to get off the bed and go in search of the Doctor. Having reached the door, she backtracked and decided to change into a vest and a pair of jeans coupled with a pair of sensible shoes. In case, if there was, any running involved.

She felt like beating herself up for even _thinking_ of indulging in half thought-out escapades with the Doctor instead of getting married.

Well if there _was_ a wedding and _if_ she ever went, no, got back home.

She left her room and went to look for the Time Lord, thinking that if he'd be anywhere than it would be the Console Room. However, to her dismay, he wasn't. She waited in the Console Room before deciding to look for him elsewhere.

She looked for him in his bedroom. There was no sign of him except many clothes strewn on the floor and a lot of protruding metallic objects clustered in the middle of the bed. Next, she checked the kitchen, still no sign - The Gardens, The Attic, The Swimming Pool. He was nowhere in sight.

Shortly she allowed panic to flood her body before she made her way back to the Console Room. Than she realized that, the Doctor still had her old cell phone. Reaching for her own cell phone, which she had fastened to her ankle under her voluminous wedding dress, dialled the number.

"Doctor…? It's Martha. Where--?" The question hadn't even left her lips when the Cloister Bell, signalling impending doom sounded.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!! Cyberhugs to all who read (and review). Until the next time…** **Arrivederci. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I had a lot of RL crap interfering and the written chapters getting lost. There are/might be a LOT of mistakes - forgive me??? :/  
Anyways, ENJOY!!  
Also, sorry for the rubbish plot. **

* * *

Martha held onto one of the many coral struts in the Console Room when she felt the TARDIS shudder under her feet, preparing to dematerialize. With the customary vworping noise, the TARDIS materialized inside St. Giles' church and around the Doctor, taking him along with her.

Both the passengers aboard the TARDIS did not even have time to exchange pleasantries before the TARDIS was off again, a cacophony of fizzing mechanical instruments around the console and the Cloister Bell still sounding in the background. No longer had the journey started when the TARDIS came to an abrupt halt, the Time Rotor grinding, slowly, to a stop.

The Doctor and Martha looked across at each other, still holding on tightly to the coral struts.

"Where are we?" Martha dared to ask. "Doctor…?"

Seemingly coming out of a stupor, the Doctor sprang into action, running towards the Monitor on the console and started typing on the keypad furiously as if their lives depended on it…which in this case (or any other death-defying-neck-breaking case), really did depend on the Doctor's crazy typing skills.

"We are on _Curanderos_ in the _Paraíso_ _Galaxy_ about…ooh…ten million light years away from your Solar System. So you are definitely a long, long, _long_ way away from home, Martha", replied the Doctor all in one breath, dragging his palm along his neck and simultaneously taking off his glasses with his right hand.

_Ah well, _thought Martha, _there's the specs appeal gone then. _

"Miss Jones", the Doctor began, offering her his right arm while ignoring certain voices screaming 'Mrs. Milligan' In the back of his mind, "Are you ready to delve into the mysterious yet languorous nature of the planet?"

"Why, sure Mr. Smith", replied Martha cataloguing for later inspection, the second-too-long glance sent her way.

The Doctor opened the door with a flourish to step onto the surface of the planet when he was met with…well…nothing.

The TARDIS was still floating aimlessly in space, but a thousand feet above the _Curanderos'_ atmosphere. Up ahead to their left was a cloud of swirling gas, a miasma of light purple, powdery blue and soft pink slowly entwining together and forming intricate little patterns.

"What? What? What?" The Doctor had taken up one of his hobbies of repeating his favourite word while Martha still focused on the entrancing vision before her.

Finally tearing her gaze away from the nebula, Martha walked up the ramp towards the Doctor, who was busy muttering and banging his palm on the Monitor as if it would spill out its secrets to him. Martha left him to it for a while before boredom and curiosity set in and spoke up.

"Doctor, what's wrong?

_Oh, I am in for it now!_ The Doctor thought, dragging his palm down his face._ I have to contend with the fury of another Jones, whom I have come to-. _Inwardly, bracing himself, he looked up to see a look of confusion on Martha.

"Well…it seems that we are going to be in the TARDIS for a week, relative time, as she, the TARDIS, wants us to do something as she's not entirely happy with us", the Doctor received an electric shock and he quickly amended, still in one breath, "Actually she's not quite happy with me for some reason." _Ha! If only you knew, the reason I am hiding the reason is because I actually know what the reason is, and I do not exactly, plan on you knowing the reason and I _certainly_ do not want the TARDIS telling my reason to you. _The Doctor thought wryly, grinning wolfishly on the outside, content with Martha not knowing the reason for now or ever.

"Than, why was the Cloister Bell ringing?"

"Um...actually that wasn't the Cloister Bell. That was the...erm..the bell I thought was quite amusing...'cause...well when someone was on the verge of shouting or was excited, it would start to ring." He remembered the time when Donna was about to do the former because of his high-pitched rendition of '_Do_ _You_ _Know_?' in front of Enrique "The Hottie" Iglesias himself. Personally, he could not for the life of him, see what was hot about the crooner.

"Well…" Martha began again, ignoring the sentiment behind the so-called amusing bell, "seeing as we're gonna be stuck here for a week, we might as well do something worthwhile…like maybe you showing me the rest of the TARDIS".

While Martha was talking, she missed the look of hurt flitter across the Doctor's pale face when she thought of staying on the TARDIS as being "stuck" instead of another adventure, which admittedly would be entirely danger-free.

"How about we make it into a mini-adventure?"

"Really…?" Martha asked surprised. A slow grin spread across her beautiful features, head zooming with ideas of how to spend the week. "Yeah, this could be my final adventure as Dr. Martha Jones before I become Dr Martha Jones-Milligan."

The Doctor's face fell upon hearing this and he quickly concocted a plan to come up with a plan to make Martha realise that she was not in love with Dr Tom Milligan. Smiling at this, he quickly joined in with Martha's enthusiasm. "We could have a picnic, visit the Gardens, and try hiking…ooh I haven't been to that place in centuries."

With a huge grin on their faces and ideas on how to spend the week, both the Doctor and Martha walked arm in arm through the main doors leading to the inner part of the TARDIS, to prepare a picnic.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is it for this chapter guys. All ideas are welcome on how they are gonna spend the week aboard the mighty TARDIS.  
Yes, that's my way of saying I don't know how the Doctor will make Martha "realise she is not in love with Tom". ;)  
BTW, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but rest be assured, it will be up.  
Oh, and there are only 2 or 3 chapters to go. Sorry mrs mathis, this won't be a 13 chapter fic. Sorry. :(**

**TRANSLATION:  
Spanish:** _Curanderos - healers  
__Paraíso - paradise  
_**Turkish:** _Kasvet - gloom_

_**Thank you to those who are still reading!!! Hope I don't disappoint. Much. :(**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry for this massively long delay! But I had to try and revise for exams so I could get into Uni (where everyone HATES me) and then I lost interest in this fandom (& UB) cos my first love, Harry Potter, got me all interested in it again. Well, Deathly Hallows: Part 1. Ironic, considering I love the books more than the movies, except for DH – it's the reverse. I absolutely abhor the book! Why the hell did JKR have to kill all my fave characters? Dobby, Hedwig, Remus, Fred? The list is bloody endless! And now my internet has been "accidentally" disconnected – been over a month and they still can't be arsed to fix it! Yeesh! Gotta use my bro's net – the limited use one. Gah! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The mini (week long) adventure began with a roaring start, the Doctor showing Martha around most of the important rooms, and ending with The Picninc. The Doctor had great fun playing the host giving little titbits of information on the rooms, making Martha giggle but mostly shoot him disbelieving and dubious looks - which the Doctor pointedly ignored. Especially when it came to the NICT (Newly Incarnated Conference Theatre) where, according to the Doctor, all the new incarnations discussed things in a calm manner for the first two weeks (which may or may not have ended in a pirate-y type brawl).

Next on the agenda were the 'Home Away from Home' room (replica of Gallifrey), the 'Waters of Solitude' room (made up of springs, fountains, Jacuzzis amid exotic flower plants) and the New Era room where the two adventurers had ended up two days prior.

The heavy oak doors led to a massive cathedral-like room, with thirteen doors beneath ornately carved alcoves leading into, presumably, other cathedral-like rooms. Martha's suspicions were confirmed when the Doctor led her through a silver door, surrounded by a soft blue glow. There were nine other similar doors. On it was what appeared to be a few Gallifreyan symbols. "This room belongs to my Eight incarnation," the Doctor supplied, pointing to the symbols. And muttering something in Gallifreyan, the Doctor pushed open the door.

Inside the room was a warm shade of orange, and to the right, there were holographic images which the Doctor said were some of his memories which he and the TARDIS allowed to be displayed. To the left were devices collected during his Eight incarnation. And in the centre, all the souvenirs collected and belongings left behind by his Companions, however temporary. The Doctor then showed her the rooms of his other incarnations, ending with the happiest.

And today, the last day aboard the TARDIS, Martha was sat in the Gardens with the Doctor enjoying their picnic, talking quietly about everything and anything. It was a few more minutes after they decided to walk around the Gardens enjoying the scenery before, Martha slightly tiring out a few hours later, they decided to rest.

The Doctor, surprisingly felt tired and fell into a deep sleep. Unbeknownst to him, the same ethereal glow from a week ago slowly covered the Doctor and was slowly absorbed by his body, showing the Doctor what he could have were he to act on his feelings.

_The Doctor and Martha were stood on fiery red grass; he wearing shimmering red robes and Martha a long, golden dress cinched at the waist._

_Martha was now sitting in the navigator's seat, her arm protectively round her baby bump, while the Doctor stood proudly leaning against the console, a look of pure love on his face._

_The Doctor was now stood behind Martha holding onto her waist, both looking lovingly down at the baby in the crib..._

On and on these images went till the Doctor gradually woke up and turned to Martha gazing up at the clear blue sky.

He opened his mouth a couple of times, and then cleared his throat before he chickened out. This was it. He was going to tell Martha. He was going to, for once, take his mask off and tell Martha how he felt and hoped she reciprocated his feelings.

"Martha, I like you. I mean, I _really, really _like you," stumbling, trying to get his words out, he continued. "I not only like you, but I-, I-I love you. And have done for a while. And if there's a chance you like me, or even love me, would you like to come back?" Emboldened by his little declaration, he finished with a hopeful look, "So…what do ya say? Would you like to come back…and travel with me…again…?"

**A/N: dun, dun, duuuun!  
****BTW, the pirate-y brawl; imagine the PotC fight where the pirates choose their King. I LOVE those movies!  
****Reviews are greatly appreciated… or I'll set Captain Jack Sparrow on ya!  
Thank you to Marcus S Lazarus for your idea, the New Era room is based on it.  
Thank you for the reviews; the fic is finished and the last chapter will be up in a few hours.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly a year later, it was to see the Doctor standing with his hands in his pockets wincing every once in a while at the distant thudding noises emanating from the inner doors of the TARDIS, courtesy of his Companion; no doubt looking for a sensible pair of shoes for their next adventure. '_But does she has to listen to that God-awful racket?' _thought the Doctor ruefully, whilst making a sympathetic face to no one in particular due to her vocal talents.

Still, it was better than the alternative. And as he thought this, a forlorn look came upon his features, clouding his ever-expressive eyes with sadness. And the memory he had tried so hard to forget so many times entered his mind; the memory of one Martha Jones walking out of his life for the fourth and most probably the last time.

"_So…what do ya say? Would you like to come back…and travel with me…again…?" _

_At the hopeful look on the Doctor's face, Martha couldn't help but feel a tiny twinge of guilt. "Doctor…" she began, "You know, I adore travelling with you… and I love you…" The Doctor couldn't help but feel ecstatic at this. _

"…_But…" Martha tried to say it in the gentlest possible way, knowing it would break the Doctor's hearts, especially judging by the crushed look on his face. "…but I don't love you in that way, not anymore… I love Tom now… and I'm happy… and…" Martha wanted to say a lot more about how she felt about Tom; how he made her feel safe, loved, and most importantly how he made Martha feel like the only woman in the world for him. But from the dejected look on the Doctor's face, she couldn't put him through it; she didn't want him to feel what she had felt when the Doctor talked about Rose during their travels. But she hoped anyhow that he…_

"_I understand," the Doctor muttered and then more forcefully with an accompanying forced smile, he managed, "I understand. I truly do." A beat of silence and then he was back to his normal self, "weeell, the TARDIS has decided our time is up! And we're taking you back to your wedding Ms Jones, soon to be Mrs Jones-Milligan, sixty seconds after we disappeared. Oh, and congratulations, again Martha Jones – you are a star!" and with a manic grin, the Doctor ran around the console, twiddling knobs and dials, cranking a wheel here and pulling a gear there and they were off. Far too soon after the usual shuddering and lurching, the TARDIS arrived outside the church and the Doctor, like a true gentleman walked her to the church doors, parting ways. _

_But before the Doctor reached through the TARDIS doors, Martha had run up towards the Doctor and pulled him in a tight hug which he happily reciprocated. "You know I'll always love you, Doctor…" whispered Martha, quickly kissing him on the cheek and walking away, not looking back once._

_If Martha were to have turned around, she would have seen the Doctor whispering _I love you, too_ with a sad smile gracing his lips_…

* * *

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and please tell me what you thought! And a massive thank you to all who reviewed, faved and alerted this fic. And a special thanks to Elizabeth for reminding me to update this shoddy piece of work.  
So for the final time, please review, review, review!  
PS: I am SO not good on dialogue, specifically the love stuff. I'm what people may call emotionally stunted/immature due to...things. :/**

**PPS: love y'all & take care!**


End file.
